Glasses and Tea
by bardalicious
Summary: Ronald tracks Maylene down for tea. RonaldXMaylene, hint of MayleneXSebastian. First real Kuroshitsuji fic.


Title: Glasses and Tea

Pairing: RonaldXMaylene, maybe SebastianXMaylene

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Warning: None. Ha ha ha

Synopsis: i"He is not my boyfriend!"/i

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

><p>The problem with working for a noble was that she never knew what to do with herself on her days off. Her life had been so routine with getting up, getting started on cleaning-subsequently messing things up and getting scolded by their butler Sebastian. It may be a little whacked to anyone who hadn't known her at all, but it was her life and she was grateful to even have her job. Maylene let out a long sigh, walking past people as she looked for a decent place to have café.<p>

Her eyes scanned the area and only for a moment she took her glasses off to get a better glimpse of the upcoming café. Surprised she felt herself falling down, having either being pushed or tripping over her own feet. She believed it was the latter, the maid blushed furiously as she hit the ground; losing her precious glasses in the process.

"Oh dear…" She muttered to herself, scanning the ground with her hands to find them; "young master will be angry when he learns I lost them…how idiotic of me…"

"Excuse me, ma'am I believe you dropped these."

Looking up she squinted, taking the glasses the stranger had offered her; "Thank you, I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't found them…"

The man chuckled softly, helping her up to her feet; "Hey! You're that woman from the docks that helped me board the ship!"

"What ship?" Maylene asked, confused, "I don't remember…"

"Remember? I think you said you were seeing someone off and I wanted to take you out for some tea."

Maylene blinked, staring at the man before finally it dawned on her; "Oh, yes! I was seeing my young master off and you...uhm…" She blushed at the memory, never in her life had she been hit on; except that time at the tavern which she would rather forget.

"I needed to know when the second class boarded," the man chuckled, "I was wondering when I was going to see you next."

The maid didn't know if her face couldn't get any redder; "Y-Yeah?"

"Oi, how rude of me not to introduce myself," he exclaimed suddenly, "my name is Ronald Knox."

"Maylene…"

Ronald's eyes gleamed as he looked at her, "Pretty name for a pretty lady, so how about that tea I owe you?"

Well certainly she couldn't decline this offer, but she wasn't supposed to get into any real relationships whilst working under Phantomhive. While the young master never said anything directly to her, she knew the rules and the consequences that came with it. But he wasn't asking for a 'relationship', just tea; so she didn't see the harm in accepting it.

Gathering what courage she had left, she nodded; "I would love to have tea with you."

Surprising herself with her sudden composed matter, she followed Ronald to the nearest tea shop. The taller male seemed happy and content, escorting her all the way. "I'm glad I found you, I was sad to hear that you didn't board the ship….though it's best you didn't considering what happened…"

Oh yes, she was glad her young master had gotten away from that! She didn't hear exactly what had gone on, but she decided not to question anyone. "I'm just glad my young master had gotten away safely."

Ronald smiled at her, almost knowingly but nodded; "I am happy that he is safe for your sake."

There was a hint of mischief in his eyes, but with bad eyesight the maid had completely missed it. She smiled gratefully at him as they neared the building, blushing a bit as he pulled a chair for her. She was not unfamiliar with the gentleman act, her fellow servants treated her the same way seeing as she was the only female amongst them. Yet coming from someone such as Ronald, well it flattered her in a way. She fumbled a little with her thank you and sat down, smiling at him.

Oh how foolish she was, this was merely a way for her to get her mind off her lovesick obsession with the butler. It didn't hurt, obviously he didn't feel the same way as her; but she couldn't help but feel something didn't set well with Ronald. She couldn't fathom why, he was a nice looking man and he was super friendly. Yet she felt she should be wary of him, "So, what kind of tea do you like?"

He smiled at her, thinking quietly she murmured a reply. She didn't drink tea quite as often, as a servant that wasn't really something she enjoyed on a daily basis. Ronald smiled, ordering her just that as he placed his elbows on the table, looking longingly at her; "What are you looking at?" She asked, "Do I have something on my face?"

"You're just pretty," Ronald chuckled, "you know you should wear those glasses less, your eyes are really pretty."

"They don't freak you out?"

"Why would they? Just cause they're red?" Ronald inquired, "Nah, they're beautiful."

She blushed even further, "Thank you, Mr. Ronald."

"Just call me Ronald." He smiled at her again, "So, you're a maid? You said you had a young master."

"Yes, I'm a maid," She answered, "though not a very good one."

"I'm sure you're a great maid, though if you don't like it you can always run away with me." Ronald chuckled as she looked up at him, "I wouldn't mind having a pretty lady around."

"You're flattering, but I love my job." She said softly, looking away as the tea arrived; "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"Well, I like your spirit."

"Thank you…" She wasn't used to being complimented so much in one day, the young maid fumbled in her mind ways of turning the conversation off of herself. "So, what do you do as a job?"

"Mainly office work, boring stuff…" He said with a bored tone, "Nothing real excitin'."

She smiled, "There's got to be something interesting, Mr. Knox."

"I told ya to call me Ronald," He winked at her, "and sometimes Will can be funny….though it's rare because…he's so serious all the time."

"I know someone of the same mannerisms," Maylene commented, "I know how that is, but I think everyone has a different way at looking at life."

When the tea was served they drank in silence, a brief conversation spurred occasionally but the two found themselves sitting in an awkward silence. Maylene wasn't used to the idea of being on a 'date' as they would call it, and Ronald wasn't used to dating such a shy girl. Of course he knew who her young master really was, he wasn't dumb; but he wondered how a girl like her came to work under someone like Ciel Phantomhive.

With a butler as a demon, he wondered what his other servants must be like. They must've been selected carefully in order to protect the manor in which they were housed and to protect the secrets within those walls. Ronald found Maylene interesting above all, even while being a human; she had aspects that no other human woman he's met before.

Sure she was flustered and even a bit flirty, but she had seriousness inside her that she kept hidden very well. He could see it in those red eyes of hers, he wondered what her cinematic roll would show him if he were to check. Though of course it was not her time to go and it was not her time to be judged, when the time came; he felt he would like to be the one to see it for himself.

As the time rolled, it neared the time for her to head home. Flustered she got up, apologizing quickly; "I-I wasn't watching the time…." She said frantically, "I-I should've gotten back to the manor an hour ago!"

"Oh?"

She looked irked, "Don't 'oh' me, my job is very important, yes it is!"

Ronald smirked a little, "Would you like an escort home?"

"I have a carriage…..or maybe I don't, I don't know if it waited…" She sighed, "Mr. Sebastian will have my head, yes he will."

"Do you think Mr. Sebastian would mind if I escorted you home?" Oh he would love to see Sebastian's face if he arrived at the door with his maid. It would be brilliant.

"W-Well…I'm not sure, I don't think right now-"

"Alright, then I'll escort you home!"

Maylene blinked, "B-But-"

"Which way to the carriage then?" Ronald asked her amused, "I don't want to keep your boss waiting, and he might be worried about ya!"

The flustered maid only pointed in a direction, not sure if the carriage would still be where she left it. Those poor horses, waiting like that for their owner without little food. She sighed to herself for her stupidity, it was nearly dark and it was nearly dinnertime! She was to be present, oh Sebastian would kill her and they would have to find a new maid. Maybe someone with more sense than herself, oh yes they would like the replacement she imagined.

The walk was a bit awkward for her, seeing as Ronald had grabbed hold of her arm. She could very well walk herself, she didn't need an escort-but it didn't hurt this one time. What would Sebastian think of him? Oh why did she care? The worst he could do possibly was fire her and send her to the streets, she would miss Finny and Bard; and definitely the young master.

"Don't you worry; we'll get you home safe and sound."

Okay now he's just talking to her like she's some damsel in distress of some sort, she could very well handle any crook that decided to mess with her. "What do you think is going to happen to me?"

"Well, crime in London is rising and pretty young ladies are becoming victims more and more. We have to be careful." Ronald mentally slapped himself, he sounded like an old geezer; "And I wouldn't want anything to happen to ya."

"Thank you for looking out for me, but I have my ways around." Maylene said, her voice becoming a bit more confident as she spoke; "I haven't had a man touch me improperly and live to tell the tale."

"Oh ho ho! Is that so?" Ronald smirked, 'Expected much of someone who works under Sebastian I suppose.'

Maylene merely nodded as they neared the carriage, immediately she went to 'apologize' to the horses that were to pull her home. Ronald watched her as she patted them, talking softly as she was saying sorry for them for such a long wait. He was supposed to be doing work, but William can kill him later. He wanted to mess with Sebastian a little and spend some more time with her.

There was something that drew him to her, maybe he should consider asking William for an increase of 'employees' and invite her. Grell even might get a kick out of her, William might like her and he was unsure how the other two would like her. Ronald smiled to himself as Maylene invited him in, explaining that since she was a servant that she only used the servant's carriage thus apologizing for its condition. He shrugged it off, thinking of more things he could discuss with her with.

He wondered if she liked anyone, hell he wondered if she even liked Sebastian. Well of course she liked Sebastian, every non-shinigami [with the exception of Grell] seemed to love Sebastian. 'Maybe not Ciel,who would like the demon who's going to devour your soul?' Ronald thought, watching the scenery go by; 'Damn that kid is annoying….can't tell that to her though.'

Making small talk Ronald asked about the manor and asked about her young master. Despite knowing a little about him, he was interested in what the maid's opinion of him was. As Maylene talked they neared the manor, Ronald awing in the design of the building and wondered how a 12 year old could even manage such an estate. Well of course he had Sebastian, a demon butler-but he was still just one kid.

"Maylene's back!" He heard someone shout, looking up Ronald saw a boy with blonde hair running up to the carriage; "I thought you died, May!"

"I didn't die," Maylene muttered, "thanks for having so much faith in me, Finnian."

"Finny! I told you to never call me Finnian! That's what Sebastian calls me when he's REALLY mad at me…" Finny muttered, eyeing Ronald; "Who's he?"

"He wanted to escort me home."

Finny smiled, "Hiya Mr.!"

"Ronald Knox," he introduced himself, amused with the young lad; "you were at the docks too then, weren't you?"

"Oh! You're that guy with the cool glasses we saw! You flirted with Maylene!" Finny giggled, "So Maylene! Are you guys a couple?"

Ronald smirked, "Why yes, yes we are."

"W-What-? W-We merely went for some tea!" Maylene protested, much to his amusement; "And he merely asked to escort me home!"

"And you're the one who drove the buggy?"

"Oh hush up Finny!"

Ronald chuckled, "I would like her as my lady, you're lucky you get to work with her ya know!"

The more Maylene got flustered, the more amused Ronald got. He suspected only Sebastian could do this to her, but he was glad he was able to make her face as red as a tomato. As Finny went on about Maylene and how they would make an awesome couple, another man came out. Not Sebastian, but almost the same height and also had blonde hair like Finny.

"Oi, Maylene; who's this?"

"He's just about to leave," Maylene muttered, looking around; "he just escorted me back here."

"I like how you never introduce me by my name." He smiled, looking up at the other male; "Th' name's Ronald Knox."

"Bard…" He eyed him, "Oi, you're that guy from the docks that flirted with our lady."

Maylene was actually starting to get irked, "Oh, so now I'm YOUR Lady."

Bard eyed her before eying Ronald next to her. The shinigami smiled to himself, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as if to irk the chef even more. He was no Sebastian, but he'd do; he was just as amusing. And when he thought it couldn't get any better, he heard a familiar velvety voice behind him; "I would kindly ask you to remove your hand from her person as she does not look comfortable, Mr. Knox."

Ronald turned around to see the demon he had come to irk, smiling he removed his arm; though a bit reluctantly. "Hello Sebastian!"

The three servants looked at them oddly, while Sebastian merely narrowed his eyes at the Shinigami; "What business do you have here?"

"I escorted this pretty little lady home," Ronald answered; tilting his head, "as it was almost dark and I couldn't let her go alone."

"Maylene can do fine on her own…" Bard muttered, annoyed that this stranger was hitting on their girl. He looked at the maid, who was flustered at everyone fussing over her; poor girl. She didn't know how to handle all this sudden attention.

"It's still rude to leave a lady hanging, isn't it Mr. Bard?"

Sebastian sighed, annoyed; "You have done your 'job', now kindly leave the premises."

"I want a good night kiss from Maylene." Ronald almost giggled when he saw the demon's eyebrow twitch, "That's all I'm asking for."

Maylene blushed further, "I-I-I-" Before she could finish she felt a warm sensation around her lips. She didn't see the shocked looks of her fellow servants, nor did she see the disdained look Sebastian gave Ronald. When he pulled away he caressed her cheek, smiling at her; "Uhm…."

"I'll see you later, Maylene. Pleasure to have tea with ya, it was!"

"Uhm…see you later…?"

Ronald smiled as he half-skipped away, giving Sebastian one last smirk before disappearing. Maylene stared after, a little unsure of what his true intentions had been if he had not been caught by her fellow servants. Sebastian sighed to himself, giving the maid a look before clapping his hands; "Very well, dinner is to be served so everyone get to work."

The three nodded, trailing after the butler. Finny turned around to look at Maylene, "You should've invited your boyfriend."

"He is not my boyfriend!"


End file.
